


start of a beautiful something

by sinceresapphire



Series: Tales from Crossover College [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Femslash February, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Laurel meets a beautiful stranger in a bar one night who saves her from an unwelcome dudebro then they go on to have a much more enjoyable evening.





	start of a beautiful something

**Author's Note:**

> As it stands, the fics in this universe are in 'canonical' order but it probably will change when more fanfics are written. Though, you don't need to read the other one to understand the plot of this one. 
> 
> There is a fade to black moment hence the implied sexual content. They do make-out though.

The bar is loud and the lighting is low but Laurel doesn’t mind as she sits at a high-top table and watches people enjoy their nights after a long day at work.

 

She’s in the mood to be around people but her friends are getting on her last nerve.

 

So, sitting in a bar surrounded by strangers it is.

 

Laurel knows she’s likely to punch Oliver in the face with the mood she’s in because he can’t help opening his mouth.

 

Running a finger around the rim of her glass, she sighs.

 

Yeah, this mood would not do any of her friends any favors right now so she ignores the texts on her phone.

 

The bar had a surprising amount of mocktails and non-alcoholic drinks; which is good for her because she knows alcohol won’t solve her problems and just make her mood worse.

 

It doesn’t mean she doesn’t plan to drink her way through it though.

 

The bartender was very helpful.

 

She picks up her Nojito and takes a sip.

 

It’s very refreshing and she doesn’t miss the alcohol so she’d definitely have this again.

 

“A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be frowning or not drinking a real drink,” says a voice suddenly.

 

Laurel raises an eyebrow at the obvious dudebro who came up to her.

 

“Come on, baby. Let me get you a real drink. I know I can turn that frown upside down.”

 

As she contemplates trying subtle means to get him to leave or if they’d fly over his head, another voice cuts in.

 

“Hey babe! So sorry, I’m late. My prof just wouldn’t stop talking.”

 

Laurel and dudebro look over in the direction of voice and spot a brunette of Asian descent approaching the table.

 

There’s a sense of relief that she doesn’t have to deal with dudebro alone.

 

Another thing she notices is the woman is very attractive; easily more attractive than the bland mayo standing next to her.

 

Maybe there’s a bright side to this night after all.

 

A smile forms on her lips as she makes eye contact with the woman.

 

“That’s alright, darling. I haven’t been waiting long.”

 

The woman kisses her cheek before turning to the guy.

 

He looks between them with wide eyes.

 

“You…and…her…?”

 

The woman’s smile widens into a smirk.

 

“Thank you so much for keeping my girlfriend company until I got here.”

 

He opens and closes his mouth a couple times before walking away but looks over his shoulder at them a couple times.

 

Once they’re sure the guy is gone, Laurel turns to look at the woman.

 

“Thank you, so much for that.”

 

The woman smiles softly at her and Laurel’s breath catches in her throat.

 

“You’re welcome. I did him a favor really because he didn’t walk away with a broken nose or anything.”

 

The women share a grin.

 

“So, may I buy you a drink as a thank you?” Laurel asks, eager for a chance to get to know the woman better.

 

“Only if you tell me your name, gorgeous,” the woman replies.

 

Laurel blushes slightly at the compliment.

 

“I’m Laurel, Laurel Lance. What’s your name?”

 

“Daisy Johnson and I’m very pleased to meet you.”

 

The women are interrupted by a waitress.

 

“I’ll have whatever my friend is drinking,” states Daisy.

 

The waitress nods her head and writes it down before heading off.

 

“Just so you know, there’s no alcohol in it.” Comments Laurel.

 

Daisy shrugs.

 

“That’s fine, the bartender knows I’m underage so I couldn’t get away with it even if I wanted to. Besides, the drink looks good.”

 

“Are you a student at the local university?” asks Laurel.

 

“Yeah, I’m a sophomore. What about you?” replies Daisy.

 

“I’m currently a junior. I’m surprised we haven’t crossed paths before this because I’d remember a beautiful face like yours.”

 

Daisy smiles at her compliment.

 

“I hope that means we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

 

“It does. It definitely does.”

 

The waitress brought Daisy’s drink over and she smiles at the woman before taking a sip.

 

“Mmm…this is delicious. It really doesn’t need alcohol to make it,” she comments.

 

Laurel smiles brightly.

 

“So, what are you studying, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Computer Science as I’m pretty good with computers. You?”

 

“I’m on the Pre-law track. I want to be a lawyer who helps those that can’t help themselves. I want to work for a nonprofit.”

 

“That’s awesome. I’m sure you’ll succeed in that and beyond.”

 

The women tap their glasses together then take a sip.

 

Watching people around them, they can’t help laughing as they watch another dudebro crash and burn with a woman because really, any guy who touches a woman without permission doesn’t deserve their sympathy.

 

“So, what brought you out tonight?” asks Daisy as she looks at Laurel over the rim of her glass.

 

“I needed to get out of my dorm room but my friends are getting on my last nerve lately so I figured sitting at the bar, surrounded by strangers would be better. Turns out, I have an even better reason that makes me glad I came out tonight.”

 

Laurel tilts her head to the side slightly then looks up from under her eyelashes at Daisy as she smiles at the woman.

 

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes.

 

Neither woman expected to find the other when they came out tonight but neither were they going to complain.

 

Daisy looks at Laurel and smirks.

 

“Wanna get out of here and _hang out_ somewhere more comfortable?”

 

Tapping her chin, Laurel pretends to think about it.

 

“Leave an environment I settled for that doesn’t have comfortable seating for somewhere more comfortable with a beautiful companion who is better company than anyone else tonight and who knows what could happen...sounds like fun. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They finish their drinks then Laurel settles the tab.

 

“My roommate is out of town at a conference so we can go back to my dorm room,” comments Daisy.

 

“Sounds good to me. I’m not up to running into any of my friends, let alone my sister,” replies Laurel.

 

Daisy grabs her hand then leads the way out of the bar.

 

Both women can’t help thinking how nice the feel of their hands touching is.

 

One cab ride later, they’re standing outside of a building that Laurel thinks is familiar but not one she’s visited before.

 

It’s a newer construction in comparison to her own dorm.

 

Daisy leads the way to her room, once again holding hands with Laurel and they don’t run into many people before they reach their destination.

 

“Make yourself at home, Laurel.”

 

Shrugging off her black bomber jacket, Daisy tosses it on her roommate, Jemma’s, desk then removes her black ankle boots.

 

Laurel watches her strip down to a grey t-shirt with the words ‘Kiss Me’ in black on it and black skinny jeans before following suit.

 

Her light pink leather jacket joins Daisy’s then off come her dark grey knee-high boots.

 

So, she ends up in her grey jeans and long-sleeve, dark green tunic top.

 

When Daisy ends up in front of her, Laurel decides to do what she’s wanted to do since she laid eyes on her.

 

She pulls Daisy close then brings one hand up to cup her cheek before leaning in and kissing her.

 

Daisy returns the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping one hand around Laurel’s neck as the other one finds its way into her hair.

 

Dropping her hand from Daisy’s face, Laurel places her hands onto Daisy’s hips as they continue to kiss.

 

When they separate, Laurel leans her forehead against Daisy’s.

 

“Mmm….what was that for?” Daisy asks.

 

“I was just doing what your shirt said to. Well, that and because I wanted to kiss you,” answers Laurel.

 

Daisy grins at her words.

 

“I’m glad that you did. I’d like to do it again, if you’re game.” States Daisy.

 

“I definitely am.”

 

With that, Laurel goes back in for another kiss.

 

This time, Daisy kicks the door to her room close before guiding Laurel over to her bed.

 

They fall down and have to separate so they don’t hurt themselves.

 

Daisy pushes Laurel onto her back then straddles her hips.

 

As Laurel looks up at Daisy, she bites her lip.

 

This is definitely better than hanging out with her friends while being in a weird mood by a long shot.

 

She sits up then Daisy takes advantage of their new position by leaning down and starts kissing Laurel’s neck.

 

Laurel tilts her head to the side to give Daisy better access as her eyes drift close and her hands rest on Daisy’s hips.

 

It’s been too long since she’s been with anyone.

 

She’s missed it.

 

Slipping her hands under Daisy’s top, she gently strokes her skin causing Daisy to moan lightly against her neck.

 

Daisy moves from Laurel’s neck to kissing her jaw a couple times before kissing her deeply for a few moments.

 

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” asks Daisy with a smirk.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, you’re pretty hot yourself.” Replies Laurel.

 

Daisy laughs then loses her balance and if it wasn’t for Laurel, would have fallen onto the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” Laurel asks.

 

“I’m fine, thanks to you, my hero.” Replies Daisy.

 

“Are you sure there wasn’t alcohol in your drink?” asks Laurel, trying to not smile.

 

Daisy rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 

Reaching up, Laurel brushes some hair behind her ear.

 

Before the other woman can say a word, Laurel kisses her for a few seconds before taking Daisy’s lower lip in her mouth and giving it a slight bite.

 

Daisy moans lightly then chases her lips when Laurel pulls away.

 

“Mmm…you like that, don’t you?” asks Laurel.

 

Ignoring the question, Daisy kisses her again and lets her hands roam across Laurel’s chest, gently messaging her breasts.

 

At the same time, Laurel slips her hands around Daisy so they land on her ass that Laurel squeezes.

 

They find that they can’t resist each other, so they don’t and they find they’re both better than could have imagined they’d be.

 

When the morning light shines through the window and onto Daisy’s face, it takes her a couple moments to remember how she spent the night.

 

Then she smiles to herself at the memory.

 

The body behind her shifts then Daisy feels lips kiss the back of her head.

 

“Good morning, babe.”

 

Daisy shifts so she can look at Laurel’s smiling face.

 

“It really is a good morning. Last night was fucking awesome, thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, I certainly did.”

 

Laurel looks around the room and laughs causing Daisy to frown slightly.

 

“I think we made a bit of a mess in your room with our clothes.”

 

Daisy notices a bra hanging from a light then starts laughing.

 

“It’s worth it.”

 

“I hate to leave you but if I don’t, I’m afraid my sister will send a search party after me. She’s got some interesting friends so I don’t think it would bode well for us.”

 

Daisy nods her head then kisses Laurel lightly on the lips.

 

“I hope that this won’t be a one-time thing.”

 

“Let me get your number and it won’t be.”

 

Daisy sits up and doesn’t care when the sheet falls because Laurel saw all of her last night then climbs out of the bed so Laurel can get up.

 

Once they’re both standing, they grab their respective clothing.

 

Laurel gets redressed as Daisy puts her clothes in her hamper.

 

Then Daisy grabs their phones, opens her own to a new contact entry before handing it over to Laurel then does the same with Laurel’s phone once she gets the pass-code and adds her name and number to her contacts.

 

“Don’t be a stranger now. I think we could be awesome friends and more, or whatever you’re comfortable with. I thought you’re pretty amazing the moment we met,” says Daisy.

Laurel kisses her quickly but gently.

 

“I won’t be. I need new friends and sleeping with you is a great bonus,” states Laurel.

 

Daisy throws some random clothes on then walks Laurel to the entrance of the building where they share one more kiss before parting ways.


End file.
